


Hopeless

by ClutteredHeadspace



Series: T-shirts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clueless Character, Established Relationship, Innocent, M/M, Oops, t-shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutteredHeadspace/pseuds/ClutteredHeadspace
Summary: Natsu and Happy don't get it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the pompt that inspired this read the first one-shot

Freed hates everyone.

Well at least everyone who thinks life begins before noon. Eleven am at the earliest.

He especially hates whoever is currently leaning on his fucking doorbell right now.

Cursing he dragged his eye open with a groan, blinking uselessly at the clock on the bedside table. He wasn't sure why it was even there since he couldn't read the damn thing without his glasses. When the irritating charm came again, triggering a spell that caused the bed to shake he sat up with a curse. The secondary spell was a necessary addition since if given the choice the green haired mage would gleeful weave a silence rune and go back to blissful sleep. Trying to counter-act this particular spell required him to be awake enough to feel guilty about ignoring whoever was trying to get his attention. Muttering under his breath he stood up and grabbed the first pieces of clothing at hand before stumbling out the door to his room. It was during times like this, as he felt his way down the dark staircase, that he really wished the doorbell was set for Evergreen and Bixslows rooms as well. Unfortunately Bixslow would only sleepily send his babies to terrify whoever was at the door away without waking up and Ever in a fit of temper would turn the offender to stone. Usually Freed could get away with sending Laxus down to answer the door since the slayer got pissed off at the disturbance faster. However since he was out of town on an S-class mission that meant Freed was sleeping alone and stuck doing it himself.

Only stumbling once against the wall as he reached the entrance way he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Nearly getting hit in the face as the first raised to bang on it once more met with no resistance to it's intended target. 

"For the love of-" Freed bit off the curse as he stumbled backwards falling gracelessly to the floor.

"Oops. Sorry Freed." Natsu's bright smile was only contrite for a moment before he brightened again. Freed decided that this early in the morning he hated that smile. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The rune mage demanded rising back to his feet and stalking forward to prevent Natsu from stepping though the doorway. 

"Six am." The pink-haired idiot responded chirpily. Freed felt his eye twitch. Yep, he officially hated him, as soon as he was properly awake Natsu was going to be in for a world of misery. 

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. 

"I wanted to see if Laxus was up for a fight. I'm totally gonna kick his ass this time so go get him." Freed sighed and dragged his hands down his cheeks. Natsu's particular brand of logic was too hard to understand at this time of day. Freed shivered as the chill morning air brushed over his bare legs and he shifted irritably at that. 

"He's out of town on a solo S-class mission right now." Freed informed him hoping that would be enough to send the younger man on his way. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case as Happy appeared and settled on top of Natsu's wild pink hair. 

"Freed, I don't understand. Why does your shirt say you're Laxus?" the exceed asked with confusion and Freed squinted down at the gold scripted letters, just close enough that his far-sighted eyes had trouble tracing them. Luckily the purple colour of the shirt clarified what the cat had asked. 

"I- it..." Freed wasn't sure how to explain, this early in the day, the difference between a verb and an adjective, and upon consideration wasn't sure that he even wanted to. Luckily however Natsu spoke up overriding his stammer. 

"It's obvious Happy. He's dressed up as Laxus, he's even wearing Laxus's boxers." Natsu sounded completely satisfied with that answer and Freed belatedly noticed how low the shorts he'd grabbed were sitting, the waist obviously a size too big and only barely staying up. He started at the two of them not sure how they were eve having this conversation. 

"No I'm not." he objected as Natsu grinned delightedly. 

"This is awesome, if you're pretending to be Laxus I can fight with you instead!" Freed groaned. How the hell were these two this dumb? 

"Fuck it." he muttered quickly drawing a serious of runes in the air before flicking them at Natsu and the pair disappeared, teleported into the middle of the Sabertooth guildhall. "It's too early for this." he continued on to himself as he closed the door and hit the permanent rune that disabled the doorbell and secondary alarm before turning and heading back upstairs. He was going to curl up around Laxus' pillow and pretend that this whole exchange was a dream.

 


	2. He's hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble for my Beta Reader. 
> 
> Yes. Yes Natsu is this clueless.

"Hurk." the sound of violent retching filled the air as the pink haired dragon-slayer collapsed to his hands and knees. Miles of nausea hitting him in seconds as he found himself no longer standing on the thunder legion's doorstep infront of a squinting sleep rumpled Freed. 

"That wasn't nice." Happy moaned clutching desperately to Natsu's head as the world continued to spin around him. 

"Nope. I'm gonna kick Freed's ass when I find him." Natsu muttered hoarsely as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Blinking tears from his eyes he raised his head and glanced around tying to figure out where he was. His nose crinkled at the sharp acidic brush from the former contents of his stomach and he shifted back into sit, putting some distance between himself and the smell. Wherever he was was indoors and dark, the lingering scents of alcohol, and magic were deeply inlaid to the surfaces around him. Looking up he could just make out high, faintly familiar windows and beyond them a sky slowly fading from late night navy to dawn gray. "Where are we?" he asked Happy puzzled, feeling as though he should remember then scents around him but disorientation and nausea were messing with him. It wasn't until a curse and the sounds of groggy movement and rustling fabric came from behind him that he realized he wasn't alone in the room. Turning he squinted into the darkness, noticing the chaos of overturned tables, glasses and bottles strewn over any horizontal surface tangled with fallen streamers, the detritus of what must have been a wild party. The noise came again and this time he focused on the source which was an overturned table a few dozen feet away. 

"Who's-" The male voice was groggy with sleep but was quickly cut off with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a low whispered hiss.

"Put some pants on-" The new speakers voice was barely more then a whisper and the sound of rustling came again.

"Why? It's probably just Olga stumbling out of the bathroom." This time the first speaker whispered back sounding more awake then before and slightly muffled.

"I swear you spend too much time with Lyon-" The reprimand was exasperated.

"It's not lik-" again the first speaker was cut off mid objection this time by what sounded more like fabric then a hand.

"Put. Some. Pants. On." The whisperer it seemed wasn't about to let that order go. Natsu wasn't sure what the big deal was, Gray wandered around without pants often enough that even he'd started to wonder what the fuss was about.

"You put pants on." That response, even at a whisper, was unmistakably a pout even as it overlaid rustling fabric and a few grunts that suggested they were actually putting on said pants this time.

"Seems someone didn't want that to happen..."  The whisperer sounded mournful and there was a momentary snort as the first male cut off a laugh before it could begin. 

"Opps. Sorry babe." His voice slipped out of a whisper at that, though Natsu that it sounded sort of like the same sort of apology he gave Gray when Erza glared them down, which wasn't ever meant sincerely.

"No you're not." The whisperer sounded absolutely resigned at his companions behavior.

"You're right I like you best-" 

"We still don't know who's out-" the whisperer cut off abruptly. Natsu wondered if it was possible for words to blush.

"Right-" There was the sound of a struggle then suddenly a familiar blonde hair peered over the top edge of the table. "Who goes-" blue eyes blinked in surprised as his brow furrowed in confusion. "Natsu?"

"Sting?" Natsu echoed, pieces suddenly snapping into place and he surveyed what had to be the Saber-tooth guildhall with a low whistle. "I must have missed a party." The Light dragonslayer laughed, fangs gleaming in the faint illumination from the windows.

"Oh you did. It was a bit impromptu or we might have invited some of you Fairy's as well." Sting's hair was wild without any of it's typical deliberate styling and he folded his arms over the edge of the table, thin white t-shirt clinging to his shoulders with the movement.   

"Probably best we didn't, our guild made enough of a mess on their own." Rogue's low gravelly voice came from the other side of the table, that explained who the whisperer was. Sting tilted his head to look down at the shadow dragon slayer with a smug grin though Natsu couldn't see the other mage. 

"That was all in good fun. Rufus was a bit miffed that Yukino stole his thunder, he'd been laying the groundwork for his proposal for weeks- and those are my briefs." 

"Go commando on the way home. My boxers met the same fate as my pants." There was some more scuffling then Rogue's head came over the table as well. "Natsu what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" His dark hair was tangled and his exasperated glare didn't mask the dark circles under her eyes. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? It's just after six am. And I'm here because Freed was dressed up as Laxus but then didn't want to fight me." Rogue tilted his head in confusion. 

"Freed was dressed up as Laxus?" Rogue parroted doubtfully moving to stand up. "I didn't even know the rune-mage woke up before noon." Sting chuffed at that while he tilted his head to smile softly as his eyes drifted over his partners chest. Natsu frowned and glanced over as well as Rogue twisted to pop his back. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with 'I'm fucking Sting Eucliffe.' written across the front in white typeface. 

"Well he did seem to have an unhealthy obsession with him." Sting mused standing up as well and coming around that table to pull Natsu to his feet. His tight white shirt had gold writing across the chest as well only his read 'I'm Sting fucking Eucliffe.' 

"Considering what the two of them are up to these-" 

"Uh, Sting I think that Rogues wearing your shirt." Natsu pointed out and Rogue blinked and looked down at his shirt then back up at the Fire slayer with an arched brow. 

"Pretty sure I'm not." The typically somber man's lips quirked on some sort of inside joke as he brushed off Natsu's concern. "Sting is allergic to baggy shirts." The blonde threw back his head with a laugh.

"It would disappoint my fans if I wore something like that to be honest." Happy took flight as Natsu scratched his head. 

"But... it says that he's Sting Eucliffe." Natsu objected and Rogue coughed as he turned away from them. The movement causing the shirt to rise. Unconsciously Natsu's gaze dropped to the hot pink briefs that were wrapped snuggly around the other slayers impressively perky rear. "And neither of you must be very awake, those are obviously his underwear, they say 'property of Rogue fucking Cheney' on them." Sting practically collapsed on Natsu's shoulder with laughter as Rogue scowled and tugged the shirt down to cover up the dark smokey script as he glared at the pair of them. 

"Get him out of here Sting. And stop checking out my ass Dragneel, your boyfriend will get jealous." Natsu frowned at that. 

"But- I- I'm not dating anyone." he objected as Sting dragged him towards the door. 

"Well I'll get jealous then." Sting told him "Unlike your stripper, I'm the only one who gets to ogle Rogue." Natsu grinned and flashed a suddenly sharp smile at Sting. 

"If I do it again will you fight me?" 

 

 


End file.
